The Falling Hinata
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Namanya Pak Naruto. Aku sih tidak membencinya, tapi dia membenciku. Mungkin? Karena dia tidak pernah menyapaku bahkan ketika kami berpapasan.


Mata kami beradu pandang hanya sesaat karena aku mengalihkan perhatian segera. Air mata yang terlalu banyak keluar membuat wajahku sembap dan napas yang luar biasa sesak. Tepukan pelan masih kurasakan dari bahu kananku. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda memelukku dari samping, bibirnya terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang yang belum mampu membuat tangisku mereda.

Kehilangan yang teramat sangat baru kurasakan kali ini. Rasanya hidupku nyaris sempurna sebelum ini. Meskipun tidak demikian di tempatku bekerja, hidupku di rumah benar-benar bahagia dan nyaris tanpa cela. Dia, yang baru saja meninggalkanku, adalah sosok panutan bagiku dan anakku. Dia, yang terbujur kaku dan terbungkus kain batik di hadapanku, adalah sosok pengayom yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatanku dan anakku.

Aku melihat jasadnya. Kendati terhalang kain, aku mengerti ia masih berwajah tenang. Layaknya yang kulihat ketika tubuh laki-laki itu belum tertutup.

"Hinata, jenazahnya akan dibawa sekarang."

* * *

**A/N:**

Slice of life saya ini mah, kecuali bagian romansanya itu buat bumbu pemanis Naruto dan Hinata saja.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Saya meminjam karakter dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Falling Hinata**

Langkah kaki kupercepat agar tidak terlambat di ruang rapat. Baru saja membuka pintu, aku bisa merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak di sekeliling. Aku mendesah lepas, tak mau memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang pasti aku tidak terlambat, ketika kulirik jam dinding menunjukkan waktu dimulainya rapat.

Aku memilih tempat duduk kosong, yang tinggal satu-satunya di sana. Menunduk sembari memejamkan mata adalah hal yang pertama kulakukan. Sebelum suara pemimpin rapat terdengar lantang mengucap salam.

Pagi ini aku tidak sanggup menatap mata teman-teman sedivisi lantaran kejadian kemarin. Bukannya takut, aku hanya tidak mau menerima tatapan lembut palsu yang membungkus kebencian mereka kepadaku. Jika diingat-ingat, kemarin adalah kali kesekian aku bersuara lantang menentang kebijakan "berbahaya" dari pimpinan divisi dan jajarannya. Sudah terlampau sering mereka memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan keselamatan dari para pegawai. Keselamatan adalah yang utama, itulah slogan yang akhir-akhir ini digembar-gemborkan menteri ketenagakerjaan dan instansinya. Namun, perusahaan tempat kami bekerja yang notabene perusahaan analisis ilmiah, malah sering mengabaikan keselamatan itu dengan alasan capaian target yang harus dipenuhi.

Kadang lelah menasehati mereka dengan cara seperti ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, pegawai yang lain tidak ada yang punya keberanian untuk protes. Mereka memilih berbicara di belakang para atasan yang bagiku sungguh tidak ada gunanya. Pembicaraan di belakang punggung ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kadang kata-kata yang dikeluarkan mengandung kebencian yang teramat sangat, mengandung hasutan yang teramat kuat, yang mampu memprovokasi para pegawai untuk tidak menyukai atasan. Sekali lagi, hanya di belakang, sebab ketika berhadapan dengan para petinggi, muka mereka semua berubah manis seperti kelinci penurut. Hanya aku dan Pak Naruto yang berani menyatakan ketidaksetujuan kepada atasan dengan lantang. Satu hal yang membuat aku kurang disukai di sini.

"_Kheh_! Muka dua!" omelku dalam hati pada rekan-rekan sedivisi.

Dari seluruh pegawai, satu yang paling berbahaya menurutku. Dia adalah Tayuya. Wanita ini licik luar biasa. Bagai belut jika boleh kukatakan. Di depan orang-orang dia memang selalu baik, dia yang terbaik, tetapi di belakang dia mampu menusuk kawan-kawannya dengan mengatakan hal-hal buruk yang ditambah dengan bumbu hasutan. Aku adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang tidak terpengaruh dengan bualannya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, aku cenderung menghindar jika harus berurusan dengannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Tayuya tidak menyukaiku. Di depanku dia tetap baik, kami seolah rekan kerja yang kompak. Namun di belakang, aku tahu bagaimana dia menjatuhkan diriku di hadapan teman-teman sedivisi. Jangan tanya dari mana aku tahu, yang jelas aku pasti tahu. Pada akhirnya sebagian besar teman sedivisi tidak menyukaiku, tanpa aku tahu apa kesalahan pribadiku terhadap mereka.

Satu dari teman sedivisi yang tidak menyukaiku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pria yang memegang peranan penting di divisi kami karena dia satu-satunya pegawai yang menguasai analisis instrumentasi. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan pada pria itu, tapi pria itu bahkan tidak pernah menyapaku ketika kami berpapasan atau kebetulan berada di satu ruangan. Seperti aku ini adalah udara yang tak tampak di penglihatannya. Pada akhirnya satu yang bisa kusimpulkan, Pak Naruto ikut terpengaruh oleh ucapan Tayuya, karena kedekatannya dengan wanita belut itu.

Jika teringat laki-laki itu rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Dulu Pak Naruto pernah terpuruk karena skandal perselingkuhan dengan salah satu karyawan dari perusahaan vendor yang memasok beberapa barang kebutuhan kantor. Itu terjadi sebelum istrinya meninggal dan ia menjadi duda. Ketika itu, Tayuya dengan hebatnya menceritakan skandal itu kepada kami. Berapi-api dengan bumbu tambahan yang membuat teman-teman semakin tidak suka kepada Pak Naruto. Aku yang memang tipikal orang tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain, terlebih aib, memilih untuk diam tidak berkomentar. Senyum pun tidak. Semua serba salah di sini. Kau ikut tersenyum disangka kau ikut membenarkan ucapan mereka. Apalagi kau sampai berucap, bisa-bisa di luar sana beredar berita bahwa kau adalah tukang membicarakan aib orang.

Baiklah, menurut kalian, siapa yang seharusnya Pak Naruto itu benci? Tayuya atau aku? Tidak perlu dijawab, simpan saja dalam hati!

Perihal teman-teman dan atasan di kantor tidak menyukaiku karena pengaruh Tayuya, sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Aku diabaikan, tidak pernah diberi tanggung jawab sesuai kompetensiku, kemampuanku tidak diakui, semua karena ulah Tayuya dan kawan-kawan dekatnya yang merasa aku adalah ancaman. Kalian perlu tahu, aku adalah satu dari dua orang dengan kompetensi analisis fisis yang langka di sini. Itulah yang membuat Tayuya semakin merasa tersaingi dengan keberadaanku. Perlakuan teman-teman sedivisi pada awalnya membuatku merasa terpuruk, tetapi semakin lama semakin terbiasa dan aku bersyukur karena masih ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan hati mereka dan mau bergaul denganku. Bahkan saat ini, mungkin lantaran aku yang abai, mereka mulai berubah sikap. Mulai terbuka dan menerima aku dan potensiku. Mereka mulai mengakui kemampuanku.

Prinsipku saat ini adalah, fokus pada tujuan, abaikan mereka yang tidak membawa manfaat bagimu dan masa depanmu.

Saat mengatakan itu pada diriku sendiri, aku mengingat seorang gadis cilik yang sedang menungguku di rumah, serta bayangan mendiang suamiku yang tersenyum. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau tersenyum sendiri begitu bisa-bisa disangka gila _lho _Hinata."

Ucapan kawan dudukku membuyarkan lamunanku seketika. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan baru sadar jika rapat sudah usai. Dengan bingung aku menatap Sakura yang seakan paham dan langsung tertawa.

"Rapatnya baru saja selesai, saat kau sibuk dengan alam pikirmu."

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Apa ada hal penting yang aku lewatkan?" tanyaku.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang, kami berjalan meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Kulihat Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau boleh lihat notula rapatnya."

Aku mendengus kecewa sebelum Sakura menepuk lenganku keras.

"Beruntung aku notulisnya."

Ya Tuhan, apa tangan wanita itu terbuat dari besi? Sakit sekali rasanya lenganku ini.

Sambil mengaduh aku sempat melirik ke depan. Tepat di depan ruang kepala divisi, Pak Naruto sedang berdiri dan … menatapku?

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Jadi sekarang aku angin berwujud, sehingga dia mampu melihatku?

Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan dan melewatinya begitu saja, seperti biasa. Berjalan memasuki ruanganku yang kebetulan letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang kepala divisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak salah Sakura?"

Aku menarik tas Sakura pelan. Informasi yang baru saja dia katakan itu sungguh membuatku terkejut … dan terpukul. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, dari mana datangnya pikiran seperti itu di kepala kepala divisi. Tolong jangan bingung dengan kata ganda "kepala"!

"Kau pasti salah dengar," tuntutku.

Wanita yang sedang hamil muda itu melirikku tajam, kesal karena aku mendadak heboh. Bagaimana tidak heboh jika baru saja Sakura berkata-

"Kau dan Uzumaki Naruto ditugaskan di grup analisis desain pembangkit listrik Iwa. Aku tidak budek Hinata!"

Aku tertawa canggung. Gawat kalau sampai membuat Sakura marah, bisa berhari-hari efeknya, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Sakura adalah teman dekatku di sini.

"Baiklah … baiklah … kau tidak budek. Jika begitu pasti Pak Kakashi yang salah ucap," hiburku pada diri sendiri.

"Saya tidak salah ucap, Hyuga Hinata."

Suara pria barusan nyaris membuatku pingsan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kudapati Kakashi Hatake, kepala divisi kami sedang tersenyum.

"Apa Bapak yakin?" ulangku.

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak Aburame Shino saja Pak, untuk analisis fisisnya?"

Aku memprotes samar tapi hanya gelengan kepala yang kudapatkan.

"Kau lebih mampu untuk analisis deterministik dibanding Shino. Kami hanya butuh deterministik untuk proyek ini."

Hembusan napas keras terpaksa kukeluarkan sebagai bentuk kekecewaan.

Jika sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus menyiapkan mental untuk berhadapan dengan pria Uzumaki itu. Ya, sembari tidak lupa berdoa agar grup kami tidak senyap seperti kuburan lantaran kami yang tidak mau saling bicara.

.

.

.

Rupanya tak semenyeramkan apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Kerja grup ini tidak sepenuhnya hanya aku dan Pak Naruto. Masih ada Sakura yang melakukan analisis kimia. Yang terakhir itu sempat membuatku merajuk pada Sakura karena dia sengaja tidak mengatakan hal sepenting itu. Namun Sakura membantah seraya tertawa.

"Kau saja yang terlalu fokus pada kata "Uzumaki Naruto", jadi tidak mendengarkan kalimatku sampai akhir."

_Ah_ pasti bukan itu. Pasti wanita istri Uchiha Sasuke ini sengaja menyembunyikan bagian itu.

Kami bekerja sendiri-sendiri untuk melakukan analisis karena parameter-parameter yang kami amati berbeda. Berkutat di depan komputer dan melakukan simulasi modeling untuk tipe pembangkit listrik baru dengan kode komputer. Setiap akhir bulan, kami berkumpul termasuk Kakashi Hatake untuk melaporkan pencapaian masing-masing sektor analisis dan mendiskusikan permasalahan yang kami hadapi serta mencari solusi.

Hari ini adalah pertemuan keempat kami. Sejak pertemuan pertama hingga saat ini, tidak ada yang menyebalkan dari sosok Uzumaki Naruto. Dia cenderung bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak ada apa pun terjadi antara kami. Namun aku masih belum bisa bersikap seperti itu. Aku cenderung bersikap formal dan kaku, atau lebih banyak diam daripada menyahut. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan itu karena memang diamnya aku mungkin sebuah keuntungan bagi telinga mereka, Uzumaki dan Hatake khususnya.

Pertemuan saat ini sedikit lebih lama. Ada permasalahan di sektor analisis fisis yang kukerjakan terkait keselamatan. Pada saat itu aku meminta dengan sedikit memohon kepada Pak Kakashi untuk memodifikasi desain, yang akan memberikan biaya tambahan cukup besar. Akan tetapi, Pak Kakashi mengatakan bahwa menambah biaya tidak bisa dilakukan karena anggaran telah ditetapkan. Terjadilah perdebatan yang cukup alot. Aku bersikeras meminta kepala divisiku itu untuk membatalkan pembangunan jika modifikasi tidak dilakukan, tetapi pria keras kepala itu menolak dengan alasan proyek ini sudah disetujui bahkan oleh kepala instansi.

Nyaris air mataku menetes karena mempertahankan pendapatku. Semua ini demi keselamatan manusia, daripada nanti menjadi bahaya.

Setelah cukup lama bersitegang, aku mendengar Pak Naruto berbicara. Aku sudah menyangka dia pasti akan mendorongku jatuh mengingat ketidaksukaannya kepadaku. Kupicingkan mata saat ia mulai bicara.

"Mohon maaf Pak Kepala Divisi. Analisis yang baru saja Bu Hinata kemukakan cukup berdasar dan itu mencakup keselamatan. Mohon kesampingkan sedikit ego Anda demi kepentingan para pekerja dan masyarakat umum."

Aku terenyak. Apa telingaku ini salah dengar? Dan apa aku melihat Sakura yang nyaris meledak menahan tawa?

"Masalahnya adalah proyek ini sudah sampai ke presiden. Mau diletakkan di mana muka saya nanti jika proyek ini dibatalkan?" keluh Kakashi.

Pria berambut kuning yang baru kusadari duduk di sebelahku itu tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tampan.

_Eh?_

Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti "tampan"? Jika iya tolong abaikan!

"Hinata, apa modifikasi desainnya bisa dilakukan untuk memperkecil dimensi?"

Dia bertanya kepadaku _kan_? Benar dia bertanya kepadaku? Aku menatap gugup pada mata biru itu. Bukankah pertanyaan itu sedikit masuk logika? Tunggu, aku harus segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku terpaksa mengumpulkan kembali nyawa yang sempat terserak. Memperkecil dimensi?

"Itu berarti akan memperkecil daya." ucapku tegas.

Sekarang aku sudah bisa menguasai diri, jadi aku kembali lagi bersikap formal dan kaku.

"Tidak masalah, yang diharapkan Kepala Divisi di sini adalah proyek tetap berjalan tanpa ada tambahan biaya yang harus diajukan. Artinya Pak Presiden atau siapa pun itu harus menerima resiko bahwa untuk keselamatan masyarakat dan pekerja, daya pembangkit akan diperkecil."

Aku terpaku pada penjelasan itu. Kenapa tatapan mata Pak Naruto seperti lembut begitu? Dan kenapa Pak Kakashi seolah tidak punya stok kalimat untuk membantah? Jadi ini _deal_? Sudah begini saja? Ya Tuhan kenapa tidak dari tadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kabarnya memang sikap Naruto berubah sejak kematian istrinya. Dia seperti menyesali perbuatannya dulu dan menggunakan waktunya untuk melakukan kebaikan."

Ucapan Sakura itu kusambut dengan cibiran.

"Apa membenciku hanya karena percaya hasutan orang itu termasuk kebaikan?"

Sakura mendesah, matanya melirik sengit kepadaku sebelum berbalik pada secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Kau juga jangan terlalu membenci orang, siapa tahu dia baik untukmu."

"Aku tidak membencinya, Sakura. Dia yang membenciku."

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya Hinata, tapi kau memang sudah tertutup kebencian pada Naruto. Berani taruhan kau pasti tidak sadar, kalau dia sering menatapmu."

"_Hah_?"

Sakura mendesah lagi. Tiba-tiba tangan usil itu mencubit lenganku keras hingga aku berteriak.

"Kau yang mengatakan hal yang mustahil Sakura, kenapa aku yang dicubit?" protesku sembari menggosok-gosok lengan yang terasa panas.

"Mungkin kau bisa berkilah kalau aku salah lihat, tapi aku yakin Hinata, intensitas dia menatapmu lebih sering. Mungkin sejak kau menjanda."

"_Hah_?"

Aku mengabaikan sikapku yang sungguh tidak anggun. Biarkan saja, seluruh keanggunanku hilang jika Sakura terus mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku pergi sajalah!"

Aku tertawa saat melihat wanita itu mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Jangan marah Sakura. Lagipula, kau ini jadi seperti biro yang mau menjodohkan duda dengan janda," candaku.

Aku mengekor langkah Sakura, merangkulnya dari belakang dan bergelayut manja pada bahunya.

"Semua orang di divisi membicarakan kalian, tahu? Mereka berpikir daripada Naruto jatuh ke tangan wanita tidak jelas seperti dulu, lebih baik denganmu saja," kata Sakura.

"Dan daripada mencampuri urusan orang lain, lebih baik mereka diam saja," dengusku galak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini aku menghabiskan waktu untuk memasak menu khusus kesukaan ayah. Pria yang telah membuat aku lahir ke dunia ini, jauh-jauh datang dari Suna untuk menjenguk cucunya. Gurat tua sudah mulai tampak, tapi tak sedikitpun menyeka wibawanya. Aku sayang pada ayahku, bukan berarti tak sayang pada ibu. Perempuan yang telah melahirkanku itu telah tiada sejak lama, tepatnya sejak melahirkan adikku.

"Kenapa harus memasak Hinata? Bukankah lebih baik pesan saja?" tanya ayah.

Aku tersenyum, "Kalau pesan nanti tidak spesial, Ayah," jawabku yang disambut senyum tipis oleh pria tua itu.

Setelah selesai menyajikan menu masakan di atas meja makan, aku menemani ayah dan Himawari makan malam. Senyumku mengembang ketika melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Tak lama setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, ayah menemani Himawari menonton TV. Tidak masalah, besok libur, jadi aku memperbolehkan Himawari menonton TV karena pada hari-hari sekolah, aku sama sekali melarangnya. Aku terkejut saat ponselku berbunyi nyaring. Ya Tuhan, aku lupa menurunkan volume suaranya.

Mataku berkilat penasaran saat membuka pesan salah satu sosial media berikon hijau. Aku terkejut membaca nama si pengirim pesan.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Dahiku berkerut, jemariku dengan sigap menekan panel buka. Duniaku seakan terjun bebas saat membaca pesan yang tertulis, "Hinata".

"_Hah_? Begitu saja?" omelku kemudian.

Lantas aku mengetik sebuah balasan, "Ya?"

Lama kutunggu, balasan Naruto tak kunjung datang. Merasa bosan akhirnya aku membawa ponselku ke kamar. Meletakkannya di atas nakas untuk mengisi ulang daya. Sebelum sempat aku melangkah, ponsel itu kembali berbunyi. Aku kembali dengan sedikit rasa kesal.

"Maaf, baru saja anakku minta tolong mengerjakan PR," bunyi pesan itu.

"_Lhah_? Bukan urusanku," omelku lagi.

Maafkan, aku memang suka _ngedumel_ kalau sedang tidak enak hati.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Ada perlu apa ya?" balasku.

Selanjutnya ponsel itu tidak kupedulikan lagi karena panggilan ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kapan-kapan boleh mengobrol denganmu?"

Sebaris kalimat pesan terakhir Pak Naruto malam itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Aku tidak habis pikir, sembari mengetik laporan kegiatan, otakku kupaksa bekerja juga. Ada apa gerangan Pak Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi "baik" seperti itu?

Sejak malam itu aku merasakan perubahan. Pak Naruto memang masih diam saat berpapasan denganku, atau sengaja ke ruanganku. Namun, sekarang dia mulai menganggukkan kepala ketika pasang mata kami bersitatap. Lalu aku, dengan bodohnya, malah gugup dan menunduk. Jangan berpikiran negatif, aku hanya kaget karena tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya.

Ketika kuadukan itu pada Sakura, ia malah mendengus. Katanya, aku saja yang baru sadar dan terbangun dari kungkungan prasangka buruk. Ya, jadi menyesal menceritakan ini padanya.

Hari ini aku memutuskan pulang kantor lebih awal karena tadi aku menerima panggilan dari guru Himawari yang mengatakan bahwa anak itu demam. Ya Tuhan, ini pasti gara-gara es krim yang kemarin aku belikan untuknya. Padahal aku tahu anakku lemah pada es, tapi karena tidak tega melihatnya menangis, aku membelikannya. Sebuah pelajaran untuk tidak mudah berbelas kasih pada anak untuk hal yang buruk baginya.

Aku membawa Himawari pulang setelah terlebih dahulu memeriksakannya ke dokter sekolah. Beruntung anak itu tipe yang tidak rewel, bahkan saat sakit seperti ini Himawari cenderung lebih banyak tidur. Sebab itulah sekarang aku malah merebahkan badan santai di sofa yang aku pindahkan ke kamar Himawari. Iseng dan dengan niat menghabiskan waktu, aku memainkan _game _dalam ponselku.

Baru setengah jalan, sebuah pemberitahuan pesan masuk melintas di layar. Aku terpaksa menghentikan permainan, karena takut jika pesan itu penting.

"Hinata."

Kebiasaan! Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyapa? Atau langsung saja ketikkan pesan dan maksudmu, kenapa harus panggil-panggil nama dulu?

"Ya?"

Jawabanku tetap sama. Maklumi saja, aku wanita keras kepala.

"Sore ini kau ada waktu?"

Mendadak jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku sampai terduduk saking kagetnya. Dia mau mengajakku kencan atau apa?

"Maaf anakku sakit, jadi aku harus menunggunya," ketikku pada ponsel.

Jadi maksudnya aku tidak bisa.

"Baiklah, lain kali saja ya. Semoga anakmu cepat sembuh."

Balasan yang membuatku sedikit menganga. Kuingat-ingat lagi ekspresi muka Pak Naruto dulu ketika bertemu denganku. Datar tanpa emosi, tidak mau melihat ke arahku, seperti aku ini ... ya angin itu, sudah pernah kubahas rasanya.

Jadi ketika membaca pesannya yang seakan aku ini teman dekatnya, aku malah bingung. Ada apa denganmu Pak Duda?

"Iya, terima kasih," jawabku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu, dua minggu, sebulan, dua bulan, enam bulan, pertengahan pelaporan untuk proyek kami diadakan di ibu kota. Ini karena kami harus mempresentasikan hasil analisis kami di hadapan menteri riset dan teknologi yang menaungi kegiatan instansi kami. Rasa berdebar? Tidak ada, hal biasa bagi kami para peneliti. Mempertanggungjawabkan hasil penelitian di hadapan pejabat adalah kewajiban kami setiap mendapat proyek pemerintah.

Aku menatap pada pria berambut kuning yamg sedang memaparkan hasil analisisnya. Kuakui aku kagum, aku mengaguminya yang memiliki ilmu luar biasa. Aku mengaguminya dengan cara memaparkan yang penuh rasa percaya diri. Selesai mempresentasikan hasil penelitiannya, Pak Naruto mendapat gumaman puas dari hadirin. Kulihat bibirnya menoreh senyuman bangga. Kemudian dia menatapku, aku tanpa sadar tersenyum. Entah ada apa dengan senyumanku, karena kulihat mimik muka Pak Naruto berubah. Dia terlihat panik atau gugup, dan pipinya mulai memerah. Dia demam atau apa?

Untunglah presentasi kami sudah selesai. Walaupun hanya sehari, kami mendapat jatah waktu dinas 3 hari. Dua hari lainnya kami gunakan untuk menyusun laporan kunjungan di hotel. Namun aku memikirkan hal lain.

Dinas luar seperti ini membuatku meninggalkan Himawari. Dulu ketika suamiku masih ada, Himawari bisa bersamanya. Namun sekarang aku terpaksa menitipkan anakku pada suami Sakura. Ya, karena Himawari dan Sarada, anak pertama Sakura, kebetulan satu sekolah.

Aku memberitahu Pak Kakashi perihal keinginanku untuk pulang mendahului. Kepala divisiku itu tidak keberatan, toh yang penting tugas presentasi sudah selesai. Laporan bisa dikerjakan di rumah. Aku menghela napas lega dan segera berpamitan pada Kakashi, Sakura dan Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba Pak Naruto mengatakan hal yang membuatku entah senang entah tidak.

"Saya juga boleh pulang dulu, Pak?"

"_Ah _ya, kau juga harus mengurus anakmu ya. Baiklah kalian bisa pulang dulu," jawab Kakashi.

Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Kakashi langsung saja melotot. Dia panik, harus berdua dengan kepala divisi yang tidak punya emosi itu. Akan tetapi, mau tidak mau dia pasti tetap tinggal dan menemani Kakashi. Tidak mungkin kepala divisi itu ditinggal sendirian. Dengan tatapan mengejek, aku tersenyum pada Sakura yang langsung dijawab delikan mata hijaunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hinata. Pak Naruto, nitip Hinata ya. Jangan diapa-apakan _lho_, kecuali kalian sudah menikah nanti."

TOLONG INGATKAN AKU UNTUK MENJITAK NYONYA UCHIHA ITU NANTI!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarak ibukota ke Konoha biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu lima jam. Seperti saat ini, aku dan Pak Naruto naik bus "patas". Berharap bisa sampai Konoha setelah lima jam.

Hanya berdua dengan Pak Naruto itu sungguh tidak nyaman. Sepanjang jalan kami banyak diam, bicara saat benar-benar diperlukan saja, seperti pamit hendak ke kamar mandi bus. Suasana canggung ini ingin segera kuakhiri. Namun sayang, kondisi jalanan malah macet sekali. Katanya ada truk terguling di kilometer sekian dengan posisi melintang. Aku mendesah lelah, sepertinya akan makan waktu lama.

Perjalanan lama di dalam bus itu melelahkan. Aku menyandarkan kepala ke jendela dengan niat melamun menatap jalan. Berkali-kali kepala terbentur tepian jendela membuatku meringis kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba saja kulihat Pak Naruto melepas jaketnya yang lumayan tebal. Kenapa orang ini? Apa dia kepanasan? Perasaan pengatur suhu sudah dinyalakan.

Ketika pria itu mengulurkan jaketnya ke arahku, aku bingung. Apa dia kira aku kedinginan? Bagian mana dari sikapku yang mengindikasikan bahwa aku kedinginan?

"Buat bantal, Hinata."

Yang itu benar tidak terduga. Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kami tiba di Konoha larut malam. Dengan alasan khawatir jika aku pulang sendirian, Pak Naruto mengantarku. Padahal aku bisa naik taksi sendiri, tapi ya itu tadi, katanya dia khawatir terjadi apa-apa sedang dia telah diminta menjagaku. Aku berpikir sejenak, apa dia menganggap serius ucapan Sakura? Jadi apa termasuk hal menikah itu?

Perjalanan kali ini tak sekelabu saat di bus tadi. Kami mengobrol sedikit untuk mencairkan keheningan malam. Pembicaraan didominasi topik seputar anak dan tantangan orang tua zaman sekarang. Sampai pada bagaimana kami menyikapi kehidupan kami yang harus berperan ganda. Tidak ada yang membahas masalah pekerjaan _hahaha._

Langkah kami terhenti di depan rumah kecil sederhana di tepi kota.

"Sudah sampai," ujarku.

Aku berbalik menghadap pria Uzumaki itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Hinata."

Langkah kakiku yang hampir memasuki pagar terhenti. Aku menoleh menatapnya, mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan tapi aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya."

Aku merutuk dalam hati. Jika kau sendiri saja bingung, apalagi aku yang tidak tau isi hati dan pikiranmu. Akhirnya aku menjawab asal, sambil tertawa, "Ya sudah, nanti Pak Naruto kirim lewat pesan teks saja."

Mataku berkilat jenaka ketika pria itu tampak mempertimbangkan apa yang aku katakan, dan dia akhirnya mengangguk. Setelah itu dia berpamitan pergi, meninggalkanku yang sedang tersenyum geli.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Bukan lantaran pengalaman sehari bersama Pak Naruto, melainkan karena pesan teks yang pria itu kirimkan tepat saat aku memasuki kamar untuk tidur.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menikah saja?"

Harus aku jawab apa ya Tuhan. Lagipula pria bodoh macam apa yang mengajukan pertanyaan sepenting itu lewat pesan teks? Baiklah, tadi aku yang memberi saran seperti itu, tapi siapa sangka pertanyaan itu yang akan dia ungkapkan?

Mendadak dadaku terasa sesak. Ada perasaan aneh yang hangat. Apa aku demam? Ketika aku menoleh pada cermin di seberang tempatku duduk, aku melihat wajahku yang sudah tersepuh merah.

Ada apa dengan diriku?

Dan apa sebaiknya pesan itu kujawab "ya"?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


End file.
